I Think I Might Love You
by DakotaTheThird
Summary: Alec gets kicked out of his house and threatened his father. With no where else to go, he runs to his best friend, Magnus, wanting to just forget even for a little while. And asks Magnus for his help. WARNING YAOI LEMONS, SHOWER SEX not written from experience so if I fuck something up, don't flame. Might continue onto cannon (mpreg).


**Hello, so as my first fic on this account, it is dedicated to Hannah:D who said I should write one and post it here since my other account got hacked and deleted D: Have fun reading!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING!**

**THIS IS AN X-RATED FIC. IT CONTAINS SEX BETWEEN TWO AMAZING BOYS, MAGNUS AND ALEC. NO FLAMING OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND STICK A PITCH WORK IN YOUR EYE! FOR THOSE FANPEOPLE OUT THERE, DO READ ON :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Malec or the Mortal Instruments otherwise there would be much Malec sex in them. ;D **

**Enjoy, i might continue this and make it cannon (Mpreg), what do you guys think? Let me know if you want me to continue this!**

* * *

The door to my apartment opened up and a rather tired looked Alec stalked through the living room. I quickly grabbed a pillow next to me and shoved it on my lap to cover my rather obvious hard on. He dropped a bag on the floor and without a word disappeared into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and I heard in lock in place.

'What the fuck is wrong with him?' I thought to myself as i removed the pillow from my lap and wrapped a hand around my cock as I started moving it up and down. "Ahh... nhn..." I breathed out. I closed my eyes and laid back onto the couch, wanting to enjoy my fantasies before returned.

Pictures of Alec flooded my mind on him on my bed in such vulnerable positions. A slight pink blush on his cheeks and his eyes glistened over with lust... "A-Alec... mhnn..."

My hand was moving with lightning speed and i couldn't control the moans that fell from my lips along with Alec's name. "Nhnn.. Mmm... Oh god... Ahh!" I tried to quiet down as my long-time crush is only in the other room, as I came over my hand and stomach. "Alexander..." I moaned his name.

When I opened my eyes, Alec was standing in his doorway, hand still on the doorknob and his mouth hanging open slightly. Eyes locked onto mine as we stayed like this for several minutes for I tried to speak... but failed.

"Alec... I... I umm... " speechless, yet so was he. I started blushing before I sat up and buttoned my pants, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Magnus! Wait..." He yelled after me. I turned around still blushing and saw his own light pink blush. Already I knew what he was going to say yet I did nothing but stand there like a fool. His head feel so his chin touched his chin and he mumbled some words too low to here.

Stunned I moved closer and asked him to repeat what he just said. Instead his head shot up and he leaped forwards. When our lips met, I was frozen for a moment before kissing him back. His hands moved up and tangled themselves in my hair. One sliding down my neck, chest, stomach and settling on my hip. I reached up and soft gripped the back of his next and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and asking for entrance which was gladly given. I smiled against his lips and slid my tongue inside his mouth and explored the wet cavern. A battle for dominance broke out between us and of course, I won. Walking backwards, he pushed me up against the closest wall which happened to be in the bathroom.

When we broke apart I realised what just happened. _Alec kissed me. Oh my God! He KISSED me! _and I loved it. Sure i've kissed guys in the past but this was better than all of them.

We stood there for a minute, Alec face buried in my chest while I rested my chin on the top of his head.

"My parents kicked me out..." He stated. My arms tensed around him as I felt something wet run down my bare chest. When had I lost my shirt? Fuck, when had Alec lost his?

My grip around his wait only tightened as I pulled him close trying to comfort him. Alec had been my best friend since grade school and he has always been on good terms with his parents. He never got in trouble he never got caught smoking like I did so often. Yet after all this time... why would they kick him out now? I really wanted to know but I couldn't push it. Talking about his father was was... difficult.

I pulled away and made him look up up and into my eyes, I knew the hurt and betrayal he must be feeling. My mother left when I was 13, leaving me with my abusive dad. Of course she never came back. I fell into depression and when I turned 16 I moved out.

His hands travelled up my arms running over my old scars and stopped on my neck, pulling me down into another passionate kiss.

I moaned into his mouth and felt the his tongue slither back across my lower lip. Gladly I open my mouth and our tongues battle once again before he pulled away suddenly and looked into my eyes. "Help me forget." He whispered.

At first, I was confused then he leaned forward closer to my multiple pierced ear and i heard him say, "Take me."

What. He wants he to have sex with him? I've always dreamed of this day but. I never actually thought he would be asking me. With out another word I pushed his mouth against mine. If he wanted to be fucked until he forget then so be it. He will be.

My hands which had fallen down to my sides traced his hips, up his sides and across his chest, and stopping on the back of his neck where I pulled him down closer towards me.

Warm an strong arms wrapped around my neck as he hoisted himself up onto my hips, wrapping his legs around me making it easily to carry him. I stepped over the ledge and on to the white tiled floor. Turning the water on hot standing under it most fully clothed. Other than my shirt which Alec had some how magically was taken off long ago with him. Lost somewhere in the hallway outside.

My jeans were starting to get uncomfortable against my growing erection and coming from the noises that Alec was making I could tell he felt the same way. He hopped off my hips long enough to take his soaking wet jeans off and toss them across the bathroom into the sink along with his plain boxers.

I went to get mine off but he stopped me when his fingers tangled around the belt loops, pulling me closer to him in a heated kiss. His lips were starting to swell from earlier and his muscles tense from being nervous. After all it is his first time. I wanted to make it as special as I possibly could.

He undid the button and slowly slid my pants down my leg. I moaned when his soft and kind hands wrapped around me, Stroking me as he stood up and slid his tongue along my jaw and sucking at my neck. I had to return the favour some how. I pushed him against the now drenched wall, his hands falling to the sides.

With him pinned I had complete control over him as I ground my hips against his.

"Nhnn..." He squeaked. "M-Magnus... Please." He whimpered getting impatient. I smiled and knew exactly what he wanted to do.

With both feet I moved his footing so he stood with them apart. The steam from the shower making it difficult to see the beautiful boy beneath me. Letting the water slide down my arm I placed a finger at his entrance, slipping it in and heard his quiet moans that were nearly impossible to hear. I moved it in and out of him a couple of times until he had was use to it.

Slipping in another finger I made scissoring motions inside of him. His moans turned to grunt as I inserted a third finger, stretching him more and he grunts in discomfort.

"Magnus... please... fuck me..." He begged as I thrusted into him a few more times. He whimpered at the loss but knew what was yet to come. He turned around and placed his forearms on the shower as I instructed.

I lined up at his hole and asked one last time, "Are you sure you want me to do this?" He nodded and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was scared. And I would be the one to turn that fear into pleasure.

With the water it was easy enough to slip inside of him. But I did it slowly so that he could get use to my size. He groaned and I felt him tense as he tightened around me.

"Alec... you have to relax... or you'll hurt us both..." I said in a relaxing voice, hoping that it would do something to help him calm down since I didn't want him getting hurt and scared for life like I was.

When I felt him relax I pushed the rest of the way in and froze, waiting for him to tell me he was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not knowing if I hurt him or not.

"Move!" He yelled in a pleasured scream and I started thrusting into him, his body relaxing as the pain turned into pleasure.

Our moans filled the small room and it felt hotter than it had earlier. A purely pleasured scream erupted from the raven.

"Oh my GOD! Magnus! There..." He had yelled and I smiled knowing that he would be screaming not from pain anymore.

With every thrust I was hitting his prostate, sending shocks of happiness through him.

* * *

**END! :| this is unedited since I said I would put it up tonight and before my step-monster comes to pick me up, sorry if there were any mistakes...**

**~Dakota, who is still debating life**


End file.
